Fear of Losing You
by YuriChan220
Summary: When Murasaki is having a nightmare, only her older sister is there to comfort her.
**Fear of Losing You**

 **Pairing: Murasaki x Imu**

 **Genre: Romance & Hurt/Comfort**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Senran Kagura or any of its characters.**

 **Author's Note: I can't help myself! I really love writing about these two~! So, please enjoy this short little story. ;)**

Murasaki and Imu look over at the sunset on top of a hill. Both are smiling at the beautiful scenery near the city. It's been a wonderful date for the two of them since early afternoon. They went and ate crepes together, gone on long walks to take a look around in the city and most of all, enjoyed their time together. Murasaki couldn't be any happier than she already is in a long time.

The quiet shut-in turns towards her sister and her lover with a small smile on her face. "Sis," she whispers. "I love you." She closes her eyes and starts to lean in to kiss her. But she doesn't feel Imu's lips touch hers. When she opens her eyes seconds later, she sees her sister up on her feet. And she wasn't smiling back.

"Wh-what's wrong, Sis?" she asks, timidly.

"You know…on second thought…" Imu says. "I don't know if I can do this anymore."

"Eh? What do you mean?"

"This sisterly love thing. I don't like it anymore. It's not my type." She turns away with her back towards the violet haired girl. "In fact, I don't love you at all. You're just a stupid shut-in who likes to stay in her room all day. Who in their right mind would love someone like that?"

Murasaki is shocked to hear her own sister say that. "S-Sis…do you…really mean that? Do you really hate me that much!?" She stands up and gestures her hand towards herself while heavy tears fall from her violet eyes. "Tell me, Sis! This isn't a joke, right!? We love each other, Sis! How can you say all those cruel things to me!?"

Imu turns toward her with a cold stare, which startles the quiet shut-in. "Shut up."

Murasaki's body shakes as she squirms her legs together. "Sis…"

"In fact, I've been cheating on you this whole time." Imu looks over and another girl runs towards her to hug and kiss her. "Hey, babe. I'm glad you made it."

"W-w-wait a minute…who is that girl? Why are you with her?" Murasaki says with her voice shaking from the tears continuously falling.

"She's my girlfriend, as you can see," Imu replies.

"No…" The violet haired girl shakes her head roughly. "No, no! This isn't right! How can you be with her all this time!? I don't understand!"

"Didn't I tell you the first time?" Imu says. "I've been cheating on you, Murasaki. You're not fun to be around anyways since you've closed yourself from the world as always." She turns and links arms with the girl. "Now if you'll excuse us, we have to spend the night together." With that, the two girls walk away with Murasaki reaching a hand out towards her.

"Wait!" she begs as she makes a run for it. "Sis! Sis!"

But the girls don't listen and continue to walk without even hearing Murasaki's calls. Heavy tears still stream down her face as she stops and drops down to her knees, crying.

"BIG SIS!" she shouts at the top of her lungs.

 ****Reality****

Imu suddenly wakes up at the feeling of her little sister shaking and hearing her whispering while crying and saying her name. She can tell that Murasaki is having a nightmare.

"Big Sis…" Murasaki says in her sleep. The tone of her voice sounds very heartbroken. "Please don't go. I love you…"

Imu begins to shake her awake. "Murasaki! Murasaki, wake up!"

This makes the violet haired girl bolt up and pant after experiencing that horrible nightmare. She slowly turns toward her sister with her body shaking.

"S-Sis?"

"You were having a nightmare," Imu says with a concerned look on her face.

Murasaki is too choked up to even speak. She is so glad that it's just a dream and her older sister is still being nice to her. She launches herself into Imu's chest and sobs loudly. Imu gently hugs the quiet-shut in and strokes her hair. Shoulders shake while crying her heart out. Murasaki really needed this from her sister.

After a few minutes, the crying ceases, except for sniffling and Murasaki gently pulls away.

"Can you tell me what your dream was about?" Imu asks. Her voice is soothing and calm to Murasaki's ears.

The violet haired girl sniffles as she rests her head against her sister's chest. She feels Imu's hand continue to stroke her hair as she speaks. "Well…we were having a good time during our date. And then…and then…" She chokes a sob again. "You told me that our relationship isn't worth it anymore and that it's disgusting. You also told me that you were cheating on me and I'm not the type that most girls would date." She clutches Imu's nightshirt as she sobs even more. "And then you two walked away without a care in the world…"

Imu kisses her forehead. "Hey, hey…Murasaki…" she whispers. "It's okay." She hugs her a bit tighter. "It's just a dream, right? I'm really not going anywhere, okay?"

"Y-yes…" Murasaki replies. "But…it all felt so…r-real…"

"Murasaki, look at me."

The violet haired girl looks up at her sister with her violet eyes meeting light emerald ones. Imu gently cups her cheek with a gentle and loving smile.

"You're my most precious sister in the world," she says. "Our relationship doesn't concern anyone, just like Ryobi and Ryona's. If they can have a sisterly love relationship, so can we. And it's been almost 2 months since we've been dating, right? And I have not _once_ found a girl that interested me. Not one. You're the only one I have eyes on."

"Big Sis…" Murasaki blushes.

Imu kisses her on the lips for a couple seconds and pulls away. "I'm never leaving you, Murasaki. We promised each other to be by each other's side forever, right? So, we're fulfilling that promise."

The violet haired girl puts on a small smile as a couple of small tears fall from her eyes. "Thank you…Big Sis."

With that, the two intertwine hands, lean in and kiss. Murasaki is no longer worried about losing her big sister/lover anymore. She's always with her and will do anything to make her happy, no matter what.

After going to sleep, Murasaki has good dreams now. With her and Imu spending time together at a bridge during sunset and kissing.


End file.
